


You Don't Deserve Him

by Allofdaships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And cares about Hamilton but has a crush on Jefferson, Be prepared to hate me for my late updates, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, But they're still politicans, Gay John Laurens, I'm Sorry, Jefferson tries to fuck Laurens, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Madison is less of a dick, So JeffMads, Thomas Jefferson is a dick, because why not, eventually, i guess, jeffmads - Freeform, modern day AU, no i'm not, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofdaships/pseuds/Allofdaships
Summary: Jefferson wants Hamilton's vote, and he'll ruin his life to get it.TRIGGER WARNING MAYBE PROBABLY





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like, comment, and be prepared to hate me <3

Jefferson slammed him against the wall, smirking darkly. He had his hands on Alexander’s arms, and a knee between his thighs. Alexander squirmed and tried to escape, but Jefferson pushed him further into to unmovable wall.   
“Got nowhere to go, do you, Hamilton? Now, you’re going to listen to me, understand?”  
Hamilton didn’t respond.  
“Answer me, bitch!” Jefferson screamed, kneeing him in the stomach. Hamilton gasped and doubled over in pain.   
“W-what do you want?” he spat.  
“I want your endorsement. When the world asks little old Alexander Hamilton who he wants to win the presidential title, you say Thomas Jefferson. Do you understand me?”  
Hamilton nodded gently, feeling Jefferson’s glare. There wasn’t much for him to say; it was a ‘yes’ or 'no’ question at the end of the day. Jefferson smirked and spat on his face.   
“Pathetic. You’re so worthless. What Laurens sees in you I’ll never know. You don’t deserve Laurens. He could have anyone; Lafayette, Mulligan, even me. If he showed up on my doorstep saying you had beaten him, or cheated on him, I’d take him happily and you’d never see the light of day. He’s worth so much more than a tiny, pathetic, stupid man like you. You’re just holding him back. Have some decency, why don’t you? Man up.” Jefferson smirked.   
“S-stop.”  
“Ah, but what luck you have. No one will deny that. You’re lucky as can be. I bet Laurens makes you feel /amazing/, doesn’t he? Have you no compassion for him? All you do is work, work, work, don’t you? Never let Laurens feel happy. Completely worthless.” he kicked Hamilton’s stomach again and dropped him. Alexander curled up gently, wincing. The words span around his head. 'Worthless.'  
Jefferson fixed his suit and hair and left, leaving him there with one more warning about voting for him, or he’d show Laurens just what he deserved. Hamilton didn’t want to know what that meant.   
He heard Jefferson walk out of his office and say his farewells to John. Thomas gave his hand a gentle kiss, causing Laurens to blush and giggle.  
“You truly are extravagant, aren’t you?” Laurens smiled.   
“The little bit of France that’s stayed with me, Dear Laurens. Although, many save a kiss for on the most stunning of people.”  
Laurens blushed darker, smiling sweetly. He shook his head gently and hugged Jefferson goodbye. After closing the door he smiled again at the gesture.


End file.
